


Fucsia

by STsuki



Series: Kaleidoscope Emotions (20) [12]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Genderfluid Character, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: De la aceptación y la ternura.





	Fucsia

—¿Hola? ¿Minho? Key me dejó pasar me dijo que hace tiempo que estas aquí…  
Pocas veces había entrado al club de Minho, y siempre lo hacía por la parte de atrás. Ver a un alfa llevándole regalos a su Mimi, ponía mal a los clientes. Changmin lo encontraba muy gracioso, pero no podía soportar horas de insinuaciones hacia Minho, no era un masoquista. Ya era muy molesto escuchar rumores sobre lo liberal que estaba siendo como un alfa. Aún sin un compañero, por consiguiente sin descendencia, sin derramamiento de sangre en las noches de luna ni  desafíos con Yoochun. Era una ciudad por dios, no podían creer en serio  que podía trasladar el modelo de control de una manada  de 200 miembros a una ciudad con miles de habitantes, con otros alfas por ahí además. Controlar territorios tan poblados era una habilidad que llevaba en la sangre, pero no era tan simple, había que considerar tanto el factor humano, como el factor cazador y los otros alfas. Y si tenía dudas, bueno, no había a quien preguntarle qué hacer.  
  
Esa noche iba a presentarles a Minho a algunos  miembros importantes de su manada, aquellos que respondieron ante él en su primer llamado. Estaba seguro que les encantaría.

—¿Minho?

—¡Hola! —dijo saliendo del interior de un armario en jeans oscuros, tenis converse, una camisa de botones y un suéter de cuadros azul. Llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta alta, desordenada y… y masculina.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? ¿Es lo suficientemente bueno? ¿No es muy informal? Compre un traje si es muy casual, me lo puedo poner, espera un segundo.

—Oh. Tranquilízate, ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Dónde está el maquillaje y el vestido café que me dijiste que usarías? ¡¡Llevas unos converse!! Y ese suéter. ¿Es una broma? ¿Quieres que te lleve así? Los pantalones ni siquiera te caben, no, no, no. Este no eres tú yo no salgo con un hipster —gimió agitando la bolsa donde iban esos zapatos caros de diseñador que le costaron una fortuna para obsequiarle a Minho esa noche.

Changmin lo miró sonriendo con ternura y Minho alzó el rostro radiante.

—¿En verdad me harás conocerlos con  con ese disfraz?

—¿Cual disfraz? Esta ropa fea y aguada es el disfraz, voy a presentarte como eres, el más hermoso futuro compañero que podría desear, usando tu maquillaje caro, tu perfume  afrutado y tus zapatillas asesinas.

—Pero papá llamó, él dijo que podía hacer todo más fácil vestirme  así.

—No para ti y tú eres el único que me importa. Puedes decirle a tu papá que si no va a decirte lo hermoso que eres mejor que guarde sus consejos para cuando se los pidas —susurro rompiendo aparte esas feas prendas antes de besarle la boca y tragarse sus risas emocionadas y dulces y tan hermosas.

—Bueno, bueno…. Mnh espera… Aquí necesitó esos zapatos.

***

—Te ves increíble.

—Changmin por dios, cállate me estas poniendo nervioso.

El más alto río deslizando sus brazos a su alrededor en un abrazo delicioso y tranquilizador.

—Incluso cuando no hablaba contigo te ponía nervioso lindura.

—¿Lindura? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Basta ya! Estás siendo cruel a propósito.

— _Minho, Mimi, mi dulce preciosa y adorable Minjeong_.

Y jadeó tropezando azorado en sus propios pies hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared de la entrada. El nunca le había llamado Mimi, pero Minjeong. Eso era otra cosa. Había cariño subyacente en el tono y los ojos y él iba a besarlo, iba a besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire y Changmin se veía muy feliz con la oportunidad. Entonces se abrió la puerta y fue así como los encontró el más joven miembro de la manada de Changmin.

—¡¡Kyuhyun!! ¡Changmin está abusando sexualmente de una muchacha en el pórtico de entrada de la casa!

—Cállate Yoogeun es Minho.

La expresión en la cara del niño fue cómica.

—Eres un hijo de perra con suerte Changmin —gimió llenó de indignación el mocoso para absoluto horror de Changmin e incredulidad de Minho quien después pasó a la risa histérica.

Nadie podía decir nunca que esa había sido la peor primera impresión de todas.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente el 28 Mayo 2016 en http://tsuki-yaoi.blogspot.mx  
> Editado el 19 Abril de 2017.


End file.
